Everybody's Imperfect Life
by Hikari Yamoto
Summary: "Maybe...my life is ending..everything I know is falling apart slowly..and I can't do anything to stop it..." Pure OC story. *one one spot for a boy OC left -no more girls accepted-*
1. Introduction

**HC-09: Hey everybody! This is my pure OC story for Pokemon. I'm currently accepting one more OC. Either PM me or give a review to tell me if you want one of your OCs in my story. :D**

**Zack: She needs to know the name(first name only), what he/she looks like, the personality, back-story(if they have one), and Pokemon on hand(preferably, they all have nicknames.)**

**HC-09: The current OCs I have are below. I'm guessing lots of you will send in girls but I also need boys, right? :P and also, to balance out the girls and boys, I will not be accepting any more girls? Is that clear? Good.**

(My OC)

Name: Shadow

Age: 15

Gender: Female

What she looks like: She has long, black hair with strips of purple that covers one eye, brown fox ears, 2 brown fox tails, blue eyes, and always wears a silver bracelet from her mother.

Back-story: She comes from a rich family, she lives with her mother but her father lives with his "second family"(as her mom says), she doesn't see her father a lot and her life had been perfect until her only Pokemon when she was little, her Buneary, died just months before the start of her journey causing her to experience deep depression which still haunts her to this day.

Personality: Kind but paranoid about her other Pokemon dying just like how her Buneary did, a hyper person she is but sometimes she can be very. . .emo, she tends to zone off when nothing is happening but she is actually very prone to things like blonde moments and epic fails, she may be random but she is also a strong-willed person.

Pokemon on hand:

Shade-Shiny Umbreon (Female)

Jake-Dragonite (Male)

Death-Mightyena (Male)

Misery-Shaymin (Female)

~xoxo~

(Ninjagecko's OC) **Note: Please visit her on deviantART! :3 Her name is ninja-gecko.**

Name: Fade

Age: 16

Gender: Female

What she looks like: Long, brown hair with ice blue highlights, black cat ears, she has green eyes, and either wears a star necklace or a purple and black tie. She can also shift to wolf form(don't question it xD).

Back-story: As a child, she suffered a great deal of trauma and even accidentally killed her own brother. Because of that memory, she became scarred for life. Whenever someone mentions the past event, the memory plays back, explaining why at times she goes blank.

Personality: Very out-going but has many fears. She is a pyromaniac and very hyper. She talks a lot about blood, death, gore, etc.

Pokemon on hand:

Scepy-Sceptile (Male)

Fear-Shadow Articuno (Male)

Cain-Zorua (Male)

Miroku-Reshiram (Male)

~xoxo~

(xXDragonMistyXx's OC) **Why not check out my good buddy's stories? Especially the Truth and Dare if you want comedy, Soul Eater and Pokemon cross-over for people who love both of them.**

Name: Dragon

Age: 15

Gender: Female

What she looks like: Brown hair which is tied up into a ponytail, her hair has bangs that go to one side of her face, black and blue cat ears with the edges cut off, she has a fox tail that is colored blue and ice blue.

Back-story: She ran away from home because of all the abusing she got. She lived with her grandfather until he died of a heart-attack. After that, she lived on the streets and killed anyone who threatened her. Because of all the abusing and trauma she swore to never fall in love or trust anyone other than her friends.

Personality: She is a stubborn, reckless girl but can be shy at times. She is not only hot-headed but also green-minded(wow xD).

Pokemon on hand:

Rose-Weavile (Female)

Mystic-Lucario (Female)

Shredder-Sceptile (Male)

Rizadon-Charizard (Male)

Spade-Empoleon (Male)

Redwing-Salamence (Male)

~xoxo~

(AceTrainer777's OC)

Name: Rachel

Age:14

Gender: Female

What she looks like: Long, dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, fairly skinny, fair toned skin.

Back-story: She grew up in Hoenn, Littleroot with her mother, Margret. But when she turned 6 she moved to Pallet Town, Kanto, because it was more convenient for her mother's promotion. She and her mother never got along and the second she turned 10 she was out on her journey.

Personality: She's very quiet, a tad shy, and pretty distant. Around friends she lightens up and can be very humorous, but around new people or strangers, she's either sarcastic or they think she's mean since she barely says a word. She's a very serious person and very attractive though she's insecure.

Pokemon on hand:

Shadow-Absol (Female)

Stride-Salamence (Male)

Velocity-Flygon (Female)

Frasier-Metagross (No gender)

Glimmer-Weavile (Female)

Flame-Charizard (Female)

~xoxo~

(ArchShadow24's OC)

Name: Xero

Age: 16

What he looks like: Grey-ish black hair, dark green eyes, he's lithe and fast but not that strong. He wears black jeans and a plain dark purple shirt with running shoes.

Back-story: He doesn't know who he is. He only remembers his name and age. He woke up in the Lostlorn Forest one day with money, an empty Pokeball and was being tended by a female Zoroark. That all happened when he was 14 and now he travels with the Zoroark and 2 other Pokemon.

Personality: Xero is a man of few words. The only one to get him to talk is Viri, his Zoroark. He's a nice guy and extremely slow to anger. Some people would call him weird but he would just laugh and agree with them. He is a bit of a silver tongue and can be very insightful. His only quirk is that he's not really good at conversations and often finds himself at a loss for words.

Pokemon on hand:

Viri-Shiny Zoroark (Female)

Klyde-Lucario (Male)

Mira-Froslass (Female)

~xoxo~

(Sky-scorceress's OC)

Name: Luna

Age:13

Gender: Female

What she looks like: Long, black hair with white cat ears hidden under a black beret she wears. She has brown eyes with a hint of silver and always wears a silver bell on her wrist.

Back-story: Originally from Unova but left with her family to go to Sinnoh. Their ship cap-sized and her parents drowned. Sylph and Riru were the only survivors. Sylph left to go to Kanto and compete in the Kanto Pokemon League.

Personality: She is a tomboy, afraid of water, cars and heights. Especially her father. She used to have a bubbly, cheerful hyper-active personality but after her fight with her father, she is now quiet, cold, shy and harsh.

Pokemon on hand:

Sparky-Pikachu

Zero-Umbreon

Ifreet-Arcanine

Sylph-Staraptor

Undine-Dewott

Razor-Zoroark

~xoxo~

(That Anon Guy's OC)

Name Eiji

Age: 21

Gender: Male

What he looks like: Long brown-ish hair reaching the back of his neck, he has brown eyes and looks Asian, he wears a loose, multicolored shirt, loose beige pants, and dark brown hiking boots

Personality: He is strong-willed and laid back, he will assist anyone he meets, even complete strangers. However, when he is left alone, he can easily start wondering to learn more about Pokemon, this trait has made Eiji an adventurer and will rarely stay in the same place for a day because he is travelling between the regions. Thishas also given him a varied Pokemon roster. He likes sleeping outside even when in a city and he also has a phobia of snakes.

Back-story: Eiji received his first Pokemon at the age of 10 like all the other trainers and has been travelling amongst the regions since then. He started liking travelling and after obtaining at the badges in the 5 different regions, he started to travel around meeting new people and at the same time, training and catching Pokemon.

Pokemon on hand:

Fushi-Venasaur (Male)

Daru-Darmanitan (Male)

Keibi-Gardevoir (Female)

Brotou-Aggron (Male)

Nupo-Quagsire (Male)

~xoxo~

(Judgment09's OC)

Name: Eldrek

Age: 16

Gender: Male

What he looks like: He has brown hair with matching brown eyes, he is lean with well-defined muscles he wears a white shirt with a tan button-up shirt which is unbuttoned, blue jeans and a pair of black hiking boots and a tan bucket hat.

Back-story: Eldrek grewup in Snowpoint City, Sinnoh. Him and his family lived a few miles outside the city and one day, there was a massive avalanche. Eldrek was hurt badly and his little sister, Soph was knocked unconscious. Eldrek was in deep sorrow since he didn't know where the city was until Suicune, the legendary Pokemon, showed him the way. Eldrek was twelve then, his parents died in the avalanche and now, he's the only one to watch over his younger sister. Because of that, he matured quickly and is now 17 and a wild Pokemon researcher. He doesn't like battling that much but enjoys a good battle. His dream is to settle down and have a family one day, but for now, he wants to find the legendary Pokemon that saved him and his sister.

Personality: He is a kind and friendly guy. He is the type of person that would hug a random person. He likes to cheer people up when they're down. He does have a serious side to him when it comes to danger, someone depending on him and when he is having a serious conversation with someone.

Pokemon on hand:

Mist-Gardevoir (Female)

BigD-Magmortar (Male)

~xoxo~

(Valiant Angel's OC)

Name: Emari (nickname: Emi. Prefered to be called Emi.)

Age: 16

Gender: Female

What she looks like: Black hair with blue underneath, baby blue eyes. Strong-built but appears skinny.

Back-story: Used to be a Ringtown Pokemon Ranger in Fiore, but ever since the huge break-up with Spenser, decided to move to Sinnoh. She still has all her Ranger things but is a newbie to catching Pokemon. Her childhood is unknown.

Personality: Calm and collected. She's reticent most of the time, holding her feelings about other in.

Pokemon on hand:

Yami-Zorua (Female)

Storm-Absol (Male)

Dante-Cyndaquil (Male)

Kairi-Dratini (Female)

Pacce-Pidgeot (Male)

Issaru-Umbreon (Male)

**Zack: This fanfiction is more like real-life brought into the Pokemon world or something like that. :3 But let's hope lots of people can read and enjoy your story.**

**HC-09: Yeah! And anyway, hope you'll enjoy my fanfic! :DD and thanks for all the people who read it this far. . . You actually appreciate all the OCs given and their short biographies and stuff. :3 **


	2. Start of a Journey

**HC-09: OH MY GOD!. . . Hai x3 I'd like to thank all the people who sent in their OCs! I honestly didn't think that many people would send in OCs since my other fanfic isn't that popular. . .**

**Zack: Who cares about popularity? At least you enjoy what you're doing and it pleases the people already reading it, it doesn't matter. **

**HC-09: Aww! Thanks!-glomps Zack- x3333 Best! Espeon! Ever! Now you can read. . . and if Ash (my best buddy) is reading this. . .Dude, when will you send in your OC? Or else I'll make other people get your spot! :I Quick reminder: To make life easier and whatever, I will be typing the things the Pokemon say directly without having to put them inside ()s anymore.**

It was a cool, slightly cloudy day in Castelia City, Unova and Shadow, along with her two other friends, Fade and Dragon, were about to head out for their journey across Unova. They came from Sinnoh but moved to Unova since they haven't explored it yet and it seemed like a new adventure for them.

"Shadow. . . It's seven in the morning. . .Why can't we sleep for another three hours?" Dragon mumbled as she covered her head in the pillow and Shadow grabbed the pillow.

"If we leave now, we can still be able to catch the next show in the Nimbasa Pokemon Show! Let's go already! Get your ass dressed and grab your Pokemon or else I'll let out Death!" She shouted and Dragon jolted up from bed and ran straight to the bathroom. "You forgot your clothes, genius!"

Dragon ran out to grab her clothes and ran back in. Shadow laughed. "Let's do this, Death!" She released a gray and black wolf-looking Pokemon and it barked. "Shhh. . .Let's do something fun, shall we?" She whispered her little plan to Death and he nodded.

Dragon came out of the bathroom all dressed up in her clothes. "Let's g-" She cut herself off as Death tackled her. "Shadow!" She screamed while covering her face with her arms.

Shadow came back into the room looking shocked but a little smile was tugging on the edge of her mouth. "Death! Get off Dragon right now!" She commanded but the wolf Pokemon ignored the trainer and kept licking Dragon's arms.

Death eventually gave up and walked over to Shadow with his tail between his legs and whimpering a little. From Shadow's view, Death had been trying to stop himself from laughing his lungs out.

Dragon stood up and wiped the Pokemon's saliva off her arms and clothes. "You so have to teach your Pokemon manners. Especially that fleabag." She said while pointing at the sorry-looking Pokemon.

Shadow coughed to conceal the smile and she cracked up. "Dragon! I made him do that! I purposely left the room and Death knew too!" She said between breaths.

"Oh. That's just wonderful, Shadow." She said sarcastically and Death began laughing too. "Shut up you mutt."

Death stuck his tongue out at the girl and Dragon walked out of the room, carrying her Pokeballs and travelling bag.

Shadow slowly stopped laughing and grabbed her things too. "Return, Death." She placed his Pokeball inside her bag and left the room. She kept thinking about all the new Pokemon she would encounter and the people from this region.

Dragon stopped at the exit to wait for Shadow and she came over. "Let's go?" Dragon asked and her friend nodded excitedly.

"Just imagine how many things we would find out about Unova! But first, the Pokemon Show in Nimbasa. . .then, we can take a ride in the ferriswheel. . .maybe we could even get to Anville Town to have a snack after." Shadow explained and Dragon's eyes lit up.

"Food? Where!" She cried and Shadow rolled her eyes.

"We can have some when we get to Nimbasa. For now, let's walk." She said before walking out of the Pokemon Center.

Dragon tagged along and looked around. "So what's the estimated time to get to Nimbasa?" She asked and Shadow rolled her eyes.

"I'm obviously not a travel guide so let's just keep moving and maybe we'll find out." Shadow explained and felt the vibration of her phone in her pocket. She quickly took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"Shadow? It's me! Fade!"

"Fade! Where are you?"

"Gosh, I'm here trying to find a way to get past Route 4 safely but it seems like there's a huge sandstorm here."

"Oh great. . . Just meet me and Dragon at the very end of Castelia. We'll be there in a few minutes anyway.

"Ok. Bye!" Fade put down the phone and let out her Pokemon. "Come out, Scepy!" She let out a green lizard-looking Pokemon.

"What now?" He asked with a big yawn and Fade straightened up.

"Can't pass Route 4 yet so we'll meet up with Shadow and Dragon!" She chirped and Scepy stared at her without an expression.

"Those guys don't even have any Pokemon worth a battle. Let's hurry up training soon so we can beat the heck out of all the trainers in Unova." Scepy said boastfully.

"Ugh, maybe I shouldn't have let you out if that's the attitude you'd have for the trip." Fade mumbled under her breath and walked back to Castelia.

~xoxo~

Dragon stared at the tall skyscrapers all around them and bumped into people as she stared. Shadow had grabbed her arm so that she wouldn't end up getting lost in the rush hour.

"Sheesh! Can you stop staring at the billboards and whatever else you're looking at and concentrate on our journey for once?" Shadow scolded Dragon but her friend ignored her. "Arceus, Dragon! Can you listen to me?"

Dragon slowly looked at her. "Yeah? What is it?" She asked as if Shadow had said nothing.

"Pay attention to your surroundings 'cause I can't watch you every second, y'know?" Shadow said a little ticked off already.

Dragon nodded and tore her arm away from Shadow's grasp and followed her. "Fine. You know I can watch over myself just fine. I don't need to be babied every breath!"

Shadow flicked her fox ears and stuffed her hands inside her dark blue jacket. "Whatever. . ." She rolled her eyes but Dragon didn't seem to take notice.

They walked silently for the rest of the time. They quickly weaved through the crowd and Shadow saw a glimpse of a familiar face sitting on a bench next to a strong Sceptile. The Sceptile looked quite bored. It's cheek resting on its hand that was on the side of the bench.

Shadow smirked and ducked quickly, thinking that Dragon wouldn't notice, but she did. Shadow's big fox ears were seen in the river of people. "Don't try to run away from me." Dragon whispered into Shadow's ear and she jumped from surprise.

Shadow stared at Dragon but let it pass and turned around to walk over to Fade. "Just keep following me and you'll be fine." Shadow mumbled before putting the best smile she could give. "FADEH!"

Fade stood up from her seat. "SHADOWY! DRAGONEH!" She cried with joy and hugged her two friends. "You guys are finally here! Took you a while though, but here you are!" She laughed.

Dragon and Shadow laughed along. "Yeah. We got caught in the rush hour and nearly got trapped in that hell of a place." Shadow joked and Dragon glanced at her. Shadow coughed intentionally and looked at Fade. "So what's the latest news on the sandstorm?"

"We better check the electric bulletin first. If it gets any stronger. . .then we can't watch the musical today." Fade said with a sigh and the girls walked to check the bulletin, but didn't realize there was a boy with a girl of his age having teal colored eyes, with red around them.

**HC-09: Just a little experimentation everyone! Wanted to see all the reviews first before continuing to make the rest of the chapters. **

**Zack: OMG! There's a slight cliffy on the end! xO**

**HC-09: Well. . .dun dun dun DUN! xD Read and especially review or you're a douchebag!. . . Just kidding!~ xP**


End file.
